


Tattoo

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "A request, if you're feeling up for it: John finding out Dep has the name of a former partner tattooed on him. It makes John absolutely furious and he decides to cut it off. They aren't together, maybe he sees it whilst a forced confession session?"





	Tattoo

“I’m doing this for you,” 

  
John repeats this for the upteenth time, as if you’ll actually listen to him this time. As if you ever would. 

 

You regret being nice to him, and his psycho brothers. All it’s done was bite you in the ass, and this was a perfect example of it. 

 

“Fine,” 

 

He keeps talking, seemingly unbothered by your defiant silence. 

  
“I know what your sin is it’s pride. You’re a prideful man. You won’t acknowledge it, but it doesn’t make it any less real.” 

 

Even though he has you bound, you’ve kept your defiance by keeping your eyes on the floor, but it seems John grows tired of the way you’re ignoring him. He grabs you by the hair forcing your gaze to meet his own.

 

But to your surprise, he then drops you from his hold completely. 

 

You release a breathe you hadn’t been aware you held. 

 

“I see.” 

 

This response doesn’t ease your anxiety any. It’s as if he’s not even speaking  _ to  _ you anymore, mumbling to himself and pacing around in front of you. 

 

“We’ll have to deal with that,”

 

“John?”

 

You swallow hard as he goes to the table in which his tattoo equipment sits, but instead of reaching for the gun itself he grabs for a knife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
